Love is a foolish thing
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: Caius/athenodora  not based on anything, or real facts. even a little unrealistic. A story of how caius and athenodora came to be. OOC caius, and don't really know how athenodora is supposed to be
1. Chapter 1 first sight

**Prologue**

_l'amore è eterno._ Love is eternal. It can touch even the coldest of hearts. Even hearts that aren't beating anymore.

**Chapter one**

A hooded figure slipped out of the gates of the volturi castle. It glided along the street, earning him wary glances from the passersby. Suddenly one foolish little boy bumped into him, and the figure stopped suddenly. Fear consumed the boy as the hooded stranger pulled off his hood in a smooth gesture.

Caius's long fair hair flowed down his shoulders, framing his pale heart shaped face. His skin was paper thin, and his eyes were a murky red. There was something about his appearance that simply commanded respect, and struck fear in the hearts of people.

The little boy trembled before him, while Caius's lip was curled in disgust. The youngster scrambled off, while Caius sighed, and drew up his hood yet again.

_Foolish Humans!_ He thought, shaking his head in annoyance,_ They don't deserve his freedom. If only Aro had listened to me…_

His thoughts wandered to Aro, his brother and the leader of his "coven"

Aro was the mastermind behind the volturi, behind all the decisions and plans. Though he often coated his words with a sickly sweet tone, Aro could sometimes be truly terrifying. He was not one to cross.

But recently Aro had calmed, and all because he had got a silly wife, a "mate" if you wish. Caius saw Sulpicia as nothing more than a hindrance, a liability to the Volturi. She had no special powers, and was of no use to the Volturi. And yet, when he even mentioned this to Aro, his temper had flared, and he had defended her, saying Caius was merely jealous of not having a mate. Having never received such a reaction from Aro, it was merely unfathomable. Sulpicia had him wrapped around her little finger.

It was the same with Marcus; he was in besotted with Aro's failure of a sister, Didyme. She had been one of the biggest mistakes Aro had ever made. Aro had thought she was full of promise, and yet she had turned out to have a talent that could neither inflict pain, nor aid them in their siege of the vampire world. Sooner or later, he knew, Didyme and Marcus would think of leaving the volturi, and when that time came, Didyme would have to be destroyed, and Aro would agree, sister or no sister. Marcus was their brother, and a master of the Volturi, him leaving would be a disaster. He was simply too precious to lose. Sure, Marcus would be heartbroken, but there was too much at stake here.

Caius sighed. Love was for the foolhardy, he told himself. Those love sick fools! He would never let himself waste away or lust for a woman,that was simply a sign of weakness. And he, Caius of the Volturi, would not allow that.

"Excuse me mister, would you like to buy flowers from me?"

Caius suddenly felt someone tugging at his cloak, and resisted the urge to kill the person.

Seething, he looked down at the idiotic human who dared go up to him.

It was a girl, who was barely 10, and she was remarkably pretty from a young human, with straight, light golden hair very much like his. She had electric blue eyes, and a cupid bow mouth. He cheeks were flushed with excitement and pale skin. She had rows and rows of pearly white teeth, which were exposed as she smiled at him. She wore a tattered and torn dress, and in her hand was a bunch of flowers, ranging from roses to daffodils.

"No thank you!" He snapped at her, and was about to walk off.

Her face fell a little, and she pouted.

"Why not?" She asked curiously, "you can give them to your girlfriend"

_Girlfriend?_ Caius snorted. "Because I don't believe in love, it is only for foolish people."

"Why?" the girl persisted, "You are a very beautiful person."

Caius let out a cold, shot laugh, utterly devoid of humor. "Love is nothing, just an illusion."

"Don't say that," The girl said, her face lighting up, "Love is a very powerful thing, mama says. Here," She handed him a dark red rose, and pushed it into his hand.

"What is this for?" Caius glared down at the rose, in utter distaste.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to love someday," The girl smiled, not answering his question, "She will be a lucky girl."

With that, the girl waved and sprinted off before Caius could protest.

Caius stared in disbelief at the rose in his hands. It was then that he noticed a small note attached to it, tied by a velvet red ribbon.

"Thank you for your patronage!

Love,

Athenodora"

So that was the girl's name. Such a naïve human child.

Instead of crumpling the rose, he pocketed it, even though he still thought the idea of love was ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2 second glance

**Chapter 2 **

**10 years later **

_Knock knock_

"Come in, Heidi," Aro said coolly, seated in the golden throne. Marcus drifted behind him, looking bored while Caius was sitting in the throne next to Aro.

Members of the Volturi guard stood around the throne room, eyes glinting, all eager for their next meal.

A tall woman with flowing maghony hair strutted in confidently; taking her place next to Demetri who smirked at her.

A group of men, women and children trailed in after her, murmuring to each other, all gazing at the amazing décor in the room.

" Welcome, people of Volterra." Aro's smooth voice echoed throughout the room, causing the people to stop their incessant chatter and look up at him.

He rose out of the throne majestically, and smiled at them in welcome. However, his smile did not reach his eyes, which were cold and hard, burning with desire.

"You have all been invited to our castle as you are specially selected due to the fact you are respected members of our society, "

As Aro distracted the "guests", Demetri and Felix ran in vampire speed to the door, closed in and bolted it shut.

"And now, we shall be initiating dinner." Aro said cheerfully. People stared at each other, confused. Could it be that time had passed so quickly since they entered the room? The men took their pocket watches out and shook their heads in disbelief, it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

Felix snickered , his master just loved to tell sick, inside jokes.

A wave of terror washed over the people as they saw Aro crouch into a hunting position, looking ready to pounce on them. They turned and saw the rest of the guard had done the same, and were starting to bare their fang-like teeth at them. Many started running towards the door, but before they could reach it, Felix appeared in a flash before them.

"Naughty, Naughty," He taunted, "Did you really think we went through all this trouble to let you escape?" He grinned.

And that's when the killing started.

After the screams subsided, pale, shriveled bodies littered the floor.

"Clean this up." Aro ordered, waving a hand at Demetri and Felix, who were just draining the last of their corpses.

"Yes, master."

They sweeped through the room, picking up bodies as they went.

Suddenly, Felix shouted in surprise.

"Hey, masters! There's still a human left!" He rubbed his hands gleefully, "What say I finish her off?"

"No, no, dear Felix," Aro mused, "Bring her to me."

Felix grudgingly scooped up the human roughly, who struggled weakly in his arms. He placed her on the ground, infront of Aro. Reneta watched on silently, prepared to protect her master if the human tried to harm her master.

The human girl stood up, slightly dazed. She was emotionally exhausted, naturally.

Caius stared at her, shocked.

She was an older version of the girl who had handed him the rose; Athenodora.

**A/N: So that's all for this chapter, review for more!**

**Oh, my friend, is forcing me to advertise her story, which I co-wrote.**

**Here is the link,** .net/s/5959574/1/woah_my_brother_and_boyfriend_are

**Please check it out if you have time.**


	3. Chapter 3 decision

**Chapter three**

Even in the face of her impending death, Athenodora was still defiant.

"If you intend to kill me, do so quicky," She said coolly, looking Aro straight in the eyes.

"It would be my pleasure," Felix took a step forward, grinning menacingly.

"No, Felix," Aro waved him back, looking at the human with interest. Why was it, he wondered, that she could be so calm in front of him? Normally, humans who were placed in front of him were beyond terrified, with the begging and pleading and what not. But this human was _different._

Aro's mind began to wander to the many possibilities. Could she have a power? He scrutinized her, but saw she looked like a perfectly normal human. Hmm… it didn't really matter, many members of the guard were without powers too, and he could do with a newborn. Her strength, speed and agility would give him an advantage against other covens.

"Felix, hold her down," He commanded, and proceeded to walk down the steps from the elevated platform.

Felix ran forward and grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back as Aro reached out and grabbed her hand.  
Memories flooded into his mind, but he did not show even a flicker of emotion on his cold, hard face, for he had grown accustomed to this sensation; his gift had been used often.

_A group of children, racing through the streets of volterra, pick pocketing, stealing, and begging._

_A field of beautiful flowers_

Aro skimmed through these memories, but one caught his attention.

_A person in a black cloak_

He immediately indentified that the cloak was a symbol of the Volturi

_The annoyed face of the person behind the hood of the cloak, who was none other than, Caius._

Aro watched the two conversing in the girl's memories, amused. So, Caius had met the girl before? And their conversation was certainly_ interesting…_

Meanwhile, Caius was standing there, stone faced. He would not let his personal affairs affect his decisions at the Volturi. Besides, he had only met the girl once, when she was young, and he was sure she wouldn't remember it. It probably would not even surface in her memories when Aro searched her.

Aro released her hand, and smiled broadly.

He shot a furtive glance at Caius, who averted eyes with him and the girl, looking on the ground instead.

"So your name is Athenodora, isn't it?" Aro purred, placing a arm on Athenodora's shoulder.

She winced and glowered at him, her eyes blazing.

Aro chuckled, and ordered Felix to bring her into a room.

As Felix led the confused girl away, Caius turned towards Aro.

"What are you doing?" He hissed

"She could be useful to us," Aro replied airily, and followed behind the two.

Ah, Caius, his cold hearted brother. Always hiding behind a mask of anger. Even a century ago, when him and Marcus found mates, he was all alone, a loner, stubbornly refusing Aro and Marcus when they both offered to help him find mates. This girl could just be the one for him, Aro thought.

Though Aro didn't always show it, he did care for his brother's happiness. As long as it did not affect the Volturi in any way. Besides, Sulipica had been bugging him about a "playmate", after Didyme's death. She was locked up in the castle, with no one for company, this girl could be her new "friend". If caius accepted her of course…

As Caius watched his brother drift away to bite the girl, he felt exasperated, and yet he didn't know why. After all, she was just another human, wasn't she?

Then why did he still care so much?

**A/N: Please, please, please, review. **

**I get so many visitors and few review, and that makes me sad **

**To the few who did review, I love you all~!**

**yes, yes, I know I said I would not write so soon, but I was bored and I had time *shrugs***

**Be happy I did XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Bitten

**A/N: SORRY for the DELAY~ in this chapter! I'm really really sorry, thanks for sticking by(I hope).**

"Put me down you Olaf!" Athenadora hollered as Felix grunted, threw her roughly on the bed, strapping her to it tightly.

"What are you going to do with me?" Her demeanor was somewhat less confident and her already pale skin turned chalky, as if she knew what the next answer was.

"You're going to become one of us…" Felix whispered in her ear, and she cringed, shying away from his mouth. She had seen what those teeth could do.

"A Stregoni Benefici?" She was stunned, but regained her composure quickly. "No thank you!" She spat in the brute's face, "I'd rather die."

"Well I'd rather you die too," The fiend said snidely, licking his lips wickedly, "But it's not our choice to make."

"Yes Felix, it certainly isn't your choice to make," Aro commented as he strolled in lazily.

"I apologize Master," Felix bowed, his tone abruptly became one of respect, "I was just explaining some things to her." He gave Athenadora, who was struggling weakly against the straps a dirty look.

Aro ignored him and advanced towards the girl who captured his interest. He held her head up with his finger and examined her with deep interest. Yes, she did resemble Cauis in a way.

"Hush now dear, fidgeting won't do you any good, " He said in a sickly sweet voice, and was answered with a glare.

"I see you're going to be fun to have around." Aro seemed amused but the girl's insolent, and leaned down to caress her neck with his lips. Pulling back his rep lips which were stained in blood to reveal razor sharp teeth, he bit into the soft, supple skin, enjoying the taste of her blood, which distinctly tasted of honey. The girl went limp and he took it as his cue to stop. With great difficulty, he pulled himself away, slightly pleased with himself. That was one of the best tasting blood he tasted for a very very long time.

Immediately she started screaming and thrashing wildly, but Aro paid no heed to her.

"My work here is done," He nodded at Felix, who bowed again, and shut the door after the two left.

The next few days the castle itself swarmed with gossip. None of the volturi guard or even Caius knew why Aro had chose to change the girl. The guards speculated wildly, murmuring things about Aro losing his mind, or the girl being his next wife. Aro welcomed his gossip, for should Caius have known the real reason he would never agree to it.

Aro ordered one of the guards, sometimes Jane or Alec, to be station themselves outside the room to watch the newcomer. It was said her skin had become paler, her features more distinctly vampire. Aro himself had not gone to see if this was true, he was too busy handling other affairs, but he had been informed Caius had been to see the girl on several occasions, and this news delighted him. All was going as planned.

Three days later, Aro was hurrying down the corridor in a rush to go attend to some business when Jane rushed to him.

"It's time," Jane sulked alittle. She was still unhappy at the thought this newcomer would steal Aro's affections from her and be Aro's new favourite.

"That's a dear Jane," Aro said warmly, patting her on the head as he rushed off in the direction of the newcomer's room.

He heard her heartbeat a mile away, it's frenzied pounding made his mouth water. As soon as he entered the room he was amazed. Her features rivaled that of his wife's Sulipica. Her skin was fair and unblemished, even clear and thin-like. Her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing but she did not stir. Her lips were as red as rose petals, and her lashes were long, her hair arranged around her like a golden halo of some sort. Perhaps she could work together with Heidi, Aro mused, if Caius would allow it of course. He was almost certain that the two, though stubborn were meant to be, and he did not need little Alice Cullen to tell him that.

She gasped alittle, her features contorted in pain, and Aro knew it wasn't long. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, and Aro began to count slowly…

One…

Two…

Three…

As if on cue, her heart and breathing stopped together abruptly. She didn't open her eyes until a few seconds later, and Aro found himself staring into two red orbs, staring at him perplexed and in wonder.

**A/N: Okay, so I need 26 reviews for the next one, or I'm not gonna write it! So go ask your friends, familt etcera, to read and review! If you truly love this story I mean. Anyway, I;ve got this crazy notion to ask my reviewers to be my friends since I love you all so much, so you guys can add me on Facebook, where I'll be posting like things about my life, or what stories I'm working on or updates, and u'll get to see the "Me-behind-the –story" I honestly hope you aren't a stalker, so if you want me to add you PM me or email me at . Here is the link to my FACEBOOK:**

.?id=100000057997576

**if you don't want to its fine, just an idea ****. I'll only add you if you Pm me or email me, so you better!~ Looking forward to see all of you! Like for real!**


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

**A/N: Hey you guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I really have no excuse. *hangs head in shame* Anyway, for this chapter, I came together with a good friend/senior of mine and I asked her to help me with it. So basically, she wrote it and I just re edited it to make it sound more like Caius as she isn't all that familiar with the pairing. **

**hope you guys like it, personally, I think her style of writing is quite unique, and its her ****first**** fanfiction she's doing, so BE NICE KAY!~**

**And for all those who read HP or support the pairing dramione, She is (or I'm trying to convince her/might be) creating an account, and would probably write fluff about that, so I'll keep you posted if you want to see more of her works!~ Do support her kay, and leave constructive criticism for both of us! Also, If you would like to see her style in future chapters, let me know, cause I'm planning to ask her to work on the entire story with me!:) **

**Okay, on with it!**

It didn't last for long, that look of wonder in her eyes. Athenodora was overwhelmed by the sounds she heard, smells that wafted to her nose and the clarity of her surroundings, particularly this one threat staring calmly at her.

Who was he?

What did he want?

Insecure and lost, she started relying on the only thing she could at this point, her newborn instincts. She snarled and in a blink of eye, was out of the room, away from Aro and the other threats that she could not comprehend. She did not stop, not even once, as she ran down the long and winding passageways of the Volturi castle.

Well, until she collided into what seemed to be wall of stone that appeared suddenly around the corner.  
Caius was, to put simply, mind-boggled. Here he was, stepping out of his room to go see Aro, who had called for him not five minutes before. Aro was trying to be secretive about it, but Caius knew what the meeting was for; the girl had completed the change. As he pondered over it, confused by these strange feelings that plagued his heart, he told himself that in no way was he to succumb to these "feelings" or nonsense. He was going to go there, see the newborn and leave as soon as possible. Surely there was nothing special about her.

He was just about to close the door to his room, better known as the royal suite to other members of the volturi, when he got knocked to the ground by a massive force and crashed to the ground with a sound that rivaled that of a meteorite crashing to the earth.

It was, and still is rare for a vampire to be disoriented but that was what Caius was like at the point, disoriented, confused and taken by surprise. Soon, these feelings were replaced with anger and outrage. He was acutely aware that a vampire was lying on top of him, female and her scent which pleasantly reminded of that rose he received from Athenodora mixed with fresh vanilla, was not one that was familiar to him. Who was this vampire, who actually dared to knock one of the Ancients to the ground? None of the guard would even dare lay a finger on him, let alone knock him to the ground! How dare she! He was prepared to give one of those long fits and get this vampire killed for her "crime.  
"Get up. Now." He in a low, deadly voice that struck fear in even the bravest vampires' undead hearts  
Shocked by the fact that this wall of stone could speak, Athenodora quickly stood up and stared at that wall of stone…which apparently wasn't a wall of stone at all but that man she met once while trying to sell flowers for some extra money.

That man who said that he didn't believe in love, and that love was an illusion, yes him. She never forgot that encounter. Even at the tender age of 10, she knew to differentiate the important people she met from the unimportant ones and that man was definitely on top of the list of people that she should never forget.

Who was he? What was he doing here, in this strange castle full of red eyed creatures? Why, he looks exactly the same as he had the last time she saw him years ago. Other than the obvious change of clothes, it was simply like he didn't change, like time didn't even touch him. A million questions flooded her mind and once again she was overwhelmed.

First, she had woken up in a strange place, with no idea how she got into this strange castle and who these people were, and then she had met a man who looked no different from ten years ago.  
At that moment, Caius looked up, and almost died for yet the second time as he took in a pair of curious red eyes. Even the confusion and rage he was in didn't dim her beauty, not one bit. If his heart could beat, it'd rival the fluttering of a hummingbird.

Her hair reminded him of the fields of hay he used to wander as a child, golden yet fair, though nothing like the lank, pale locks he felt on his own head. It floated down her shoulders, caressing her face as it did. To him it looked like a majestic curtain, and he yearned to use his hands and unveil the beauty underneath and caress the seemingly smooth skin with his shaking fingers.

Her scent, he wanted to burn her scent into his memory and never forget it. He saw females every day, Jane, Heidi, Didyme and what not, but none of them could possibly measure up to this angel standing in front of him. And all those females were silly, weak willed and all but kneeled infront of him and would probably have kissed his feet, their knees quaking if he asked them to. However this golden haired beauty seemed more curious than afraid. Her lips were pursed, as if she was trying hard to understand something, but he couldn't stop images of him ravaging those beautiful cherry lips, kissing them, from flooding his mind.

He was suddenly filled with an urge to protect this angel, protect her from harm, and protect her from all the evils of this world.  
In a spur of the moment, Caius's world seemed to revolve around this angel, Athenodora. As if she contained all the blood that was in the world and he was the lone vampire with enough thirst comparable to a human in a desert. Without her, he was nothing. Without her, he had no reason to continue living. She became the center of his universe. And all that happened in just one look. But as they said, once a vampire finds a mate, they are mates for life. It's real.

His stone heart, no pun intended, seemed to melt. Just by standing there, Athenodora had achieved what no female could.

Caius shook his head, as though wanting to shake these thoughts out. No no no, this was all wrong! He couldn't! Not him, the one man who sworn never to love. Yet he was unable to resist and he was suddenly captured by into her eyes. They were red, which he had noticed at first glance, like any other vampire but they seem to sparkle with a life of their own. The longer he stared into her eyes, the more he seemed to drown in the depths of them. Before he could fall anymore into the depths her eyes had, Athenodora spoke up.  
"Mister, what are you doing here?"Athenodora asked, genuinely curious.

Her tone had lost the bitter edge it had when Caius had last seen her, and she seemingly began to relax when she was with him. He just seemed so trustworthy, Athenadora didn't quite know why.

Caius chuckled softly despite himself, such childlike innocence he had unknowingly missed since ten years ago.

Suddenly, her face hardened as understanding dawned on her. It seemed she realized who, or rather what he was. And before he could stop her, she ran. 


End file.
